Talk:Alucard/Symphony of the Night
Are this kind off pages really neccesary? I think it's unneccesarily complicated this way. Nagumo baby 18:14, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :Well, I made it for fun, but also wanted to continue a pattern of a gameplay related page being available for each character for each game, while keeping the gameplay specific aspects of a character to a minimum in that players main page. Of course, organization of all this information can be debated.--Reinhart77 00:24, May 24, 2011 (UTC) ::I think it is okay to create a subpage for a character's appearance and gameplay. It can avoid the main page become too huge and complicate, keeping the main page simpler and easy for reading. --'TX55'TALK 02:09, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :::A long page was painful for me. Division is a good idea for me.--Kiyuhito 02:51, May 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::Other Wikis are making the same thing (look at the FF Wiki for example). I'm fine with that, as long as informations are well placed. -Chernabogue 11:37, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::I think I could make a page that would contain all of these information from this article, without it becoming too long or complicated. I'll try to make a mock up, and then I'll show it to you guys. Nagumo baby 17:20, May 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::::That would be good. Any page I create is likely going to be heavy on the data. Improvements focusing on the textual substance are appreciated. I do like the fact the page has access to Alucard's entire inventory via table expansions, even though this information may also be found elsewhere (such as an Inventory page or a game outlying the basic mechanics of the game itself), but understand if it might seem to be a bit much.--Reinhart77 20:17, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh wait, are you referring to an alternate version of this page, or an alternate version of the base Alucard page that would contain all of this information that is deemed necessary?--Reinhart77 20:19, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::: ::::::The main page for Alucard. Nagumo baby 14:00, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Alucard SOTN. How to level 99 ? How to level up now that enemies give lower experience to level up Alucard in Symphony of the Night?--110.55.3.41 12:25, January 31, 2015 (UTC) :When you hit level 70, Proceed to Inverted Chapel. :Find Spectral Sword (with 4 Shields and 6 Spears). :Equip Power of Sire and Duplicator. :Move back and forth in the room killing off its Shields and :Spears leaving Spectral Sword Alive. :Exp gained is 10 exp per second. Within 20-25 minutes :Alucard can level up by 1. :Save game at Inverted Catacombs then repeat. :Experience needed to up Alucard as follows: :Level 70-79 = 16,000 Experience needed 20-22 minutes to up 1 level (1600 times) :Level 80-89 = 18,000 Experience needed 22-25 minutes to up 1 level (1800 times) :Level 90-99 = 20,000 Experience needed 25-30 minutes to up 1 level (2000 times) :But if you don't make mistakes, don't feel fatigue and hit your marks perfect in :good rhythm timing. Even if the experience needed is 20,000 to level up. You can complete 1 level up in :22-23 minutes. : : : : : : :--Blitzwing39 12:31, January 31, 2015 (UTC)